Jem and The Holograms, Issue 11
Jem and the Holograms #11 is the 11th issue of the'' Jem and the Holograms'' comic book, published by IDW Publishing. It was published on January 27th, 2016. It features the first part of the six part story Dark Jem. __TOC__ Official Synopsis :"Something is wrong with Synergy! As Jem and The Holograms' first tour begins, something - or someone - called Silica is after them... but who, or what, is she? Meanwhile, The Misfits need to replace their lead singer fast - and maybe even... permanently?!?" —IDW Publishing Plot The Holograms are watching The Starlights practise at the Starlight Community Center. The girls mess up, and start arguing with each other. Jerrica tells them that arguing will get them nowhere, and that they have to work together. Back at their home, Kimber, Aja, and Shana have a pool party. Aja has invited Tony as a date for Shana, and Craig for herself. Kimber is upset because Stormer couldn't come, and Craig realises that Kimber is who Stormer is dating. Aja realises that Craig is Stormer's brother. At Pizzazz's house, Roxy, and Jetta are playing with Pizzazz's cat, Madmartigan, when Pizzazz joins them in her pyjamas. Stormer brings her hot tea with honey - Pizzazz has still lost her voice. They tell Pizzazz that they have to go, and leave Pizzazz alone at home with Madmartigan. Stormer, Roxy and Jetta have been summoned to a meeting with Elise Harcourt. She has decided that The Misfits need to audition a new singer, because Pizzazz's voice won't be healed in time for their tour. None of the auditioners fit with the band. Clash asks for an audition in exchange for keeping the auditions a secret from Pizzazz, but her audition is a failure - she's a terrible singer. The last person to audition is Blaze. Clash looks shocked and betrayed. Synergy asks Jerrica to listen to something. When she agrees to, Synergy plays a very loud, strange, horrific noise, which makes Jerrica hold her head and ears in her hands. Jerrica's face changes from a look of horror to a look of acceptance. She says it's "affecting, moving, making me feel something". She asks Synergy to play it again. Her star earrings have turned black. When she returns to the pool party, it's with a suddenly very new and very different look - black dyed hair, an undercut, black makeup, red eyes and a revealing, out of character, black, shark shaped swimsuit. Everyone is shocked, and Kimber, Shana and Aja follow her back into the house to make sure everything is okay. Jerrica activates her star earrings - which are now black - and Synergy plays the girls the same, horrific sound that effected Jerrica. The issue ends with them recoiling in horror. Characters Notable Locations * Starlight Community Center * The Gabor Mansion * The Benton House * 5x5 Records Featured Songs Free Preview Jem 11 Preview 01.jpg Jem 11 Preview 02.jpg Jem 11 Preview 03.jpg Jem 11 Preview 04.jpg Jem 11 Preview 05.jpg Jem 11 Preview 06.jpg Cover Gallery Covers A - E were available in a box set. Jem Issue 11.png|Default Cover by Sophie Campbell Jem 11 Cover 02.jpg|Box Set Cover B by Sophie Campbell Jem 11 Cover 03.jpg|Box Set Cover C by Sophie Campbell Jem 11 Cover 04.jpg|Box Set Cover D by Sophie Campbell Jem 11 Cover 05.jpg|Box Set Cover E by Sophie Campbell Jem 11 Cover 06.jpg|Subscription Cover by Jen Bartel Jem_11_Cover_07.jpg|Giant Robot Comics Exclusive Cover by Casey W. Coller Easter Eggs ---- Category:Dark Jem